What Was She Going to Say?
by melody425
Summary: In the season 7 premiere, Sara explains her case to Grissom. She is cut off mid sentence though by her pager. What would have happened if her pager hadn't gone off? One shot. I do not own the CSI characters or any affiliations. Please review!


Sara's case had been pretty easy. At first it had looked like a suicide, but no suicide note was found, so the investigation had to dig deeper. Warrick and Sara dug as deep as they could and came up with sesame seeds. The seeds proved it to be a suicide, case closed. Now she was heading down the hall to Grissom's office. She had to remind herself to focus on the details of the case because her mind kept wandering back to the wonderful day off they had had yesterday.

Gil had taken her on a beautiful picnic in the woods. They could smell the pine needles and the lake from their blanket. The food he had packed tasted delicious: macaroni salad, veggie burgers, and strawberries with whipped cream. After, they simply laid on their red chequered blanket. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and waist while her arms were curled up against his chest. They just laid there and listened to the sounds of nature.

Sara sighed as she replayed that day in her mind. Her life had gotten so much better in the past year. Grissom had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out. They took it slow, but went on fabulous dates to museums, art galleries, restaurants and theaters. Then a month ago, she moved all of her stuff into his townhouse. It had been a risky decision though, because neither had lived with a significant other before, so it had surprised both of them at how well they meshed together. They had become so comfortable with each other which was a great thing, but it did affect work. They were struggling to keep professional during cases. They had to remember to keep their smiles and personal talks furtive.

As Sara entered her lover's office, she smiled. There he was, standing near his desk, looking at a cockroach specimen; typical Gil Grissom.

"Hey."

He looked up at her and his face soon mirrored hers with the same smile.

"Hey."

"The trail of seeds proved it. It was suicide after all."

She handed him the file and he adjusted his reading glasses.

"This is the first time I've ever seen a suicide where the gun has stayed in the vic's hand."

He looked at her with his, "deep in thought," expression, which always made her smile.

"I have an explanation for that too. Dupuytern's contracture, it's a rare condition characterized by fibrosis of the palmafasha: the tissues thicken, contracting the fingers. He couldn't let go of the gun."

Grissom face turned into one of disgust which also made her crack a smile. He could stand dealing with bloodied corpses and chopped up bodies, but found this of all things weird.

"The condition was still in its early stages, which is why it looked like rigor."

Convinced with her explanation, he nodded his head.

"Do we have any idea why he killed himself?"

Sara knitted her eyebrows together.

"Depression maybe,...you know, according to my supervisor, we're not really in the business of why, but…"

Her eyes became dark and she gave him a sexy smile.

"I guess I could put in the extra time to figure it out, just as long as someone would be willing to reward me."

Grissom's excitement heightened at her comment, but he tried to act nonchalant.

"Well, we'll just have to see what your boss says."

She took a step towards him.

"Oh, I think he'll be okay with it."

He was intrigued by her line of thinking.

"Really?"

She nodded her head suggestively.

"You see, I can be very persuasive."

Grissom stifled a laugh because she was so right. She basically had him wrapped around her little finger. She moved her head closer to his and whispered.

"I also think I'm his favourite."

They stared into each other's eyes and felt the impulse to kiss, but thankfully, Sara's pager went off. She let out a small sigh and picked it up.

"I gotta go."

Grissom gave her one of his half smiles and a wink.

"Bye."

She gave him a beaming glance in return because she knew what his look meant; they would finish this at home.


End file.
